Vehicle tracking is a common practice that is followed these days. Vehicle tracking is done for fleet management, vehicle condition tracking, time management of the fleet etc. Various tracking devices are used to track/trace the vehicle or the fleet. Generally, the tracking devices capture Geo location of the vehicle, at a defined frequency, and send the information back to a device monitor system. This helps fleet management crew to know whereabouts of the vehicles at any point of time for location of the vehicle and speed of the vehicle.
However, such system face certain problems. Firstly, there is no way to know whether the intended driver is driving the vehicle or has he given the task to someone else. Secondly, in case vehicle is parked, whether the driver is nearby or not. Thirdly, in case the vehicle is in a halted state, what condition is the vehicle in. All such information is not available with the current tracking systems.
Therefore, to overcome the problems faced and lack of information provided by state of the art tracking systems, there is a need for an improved vehicle tracking system.